


Westeros Best Kept Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, OFC - Freeform, Smut, Yes the main character is an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are so annoying!" She shouted. "You are so annoying!" He mocked before giving her that smirk, she'd give anything to smack that look clear off his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is my very first GOT story, so please be kind. It will NOT follow canon at all.**

* * *

 

"My lady, a raven came for you." The voice of her protector sounded from the doorway.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stood from her seat at the window and gestured for the note. "Bring it to me, Brienne. I must know what the little ankle biter has written last time."

"As you wish, my lady. " Brienne approached her, handing her the letter with the familiar seal still intact.

"Thank you. And I have already asked you to call my Guinevere or simply Gwen." The woman gave Brienne a warm smile before breaking the seal on the later. Blue eyes scan the contents of the later and her smile curves into a smirk.

"Is it good news, my-I mean Guinevere?"

Guinevere handed her the letter, brushing her hands over her shirt. "We're going home, my darling protector." The smirk never left her lips.

"It says-"

"I know what it says, and we're going home."

Brienne nodded and set about packing her lady's clothes.

Guinevere smirked, blue eyes practically shining at the prospect of returning to her home. 'Oh, are they going to be surprised.' She thought, a small laugh bubbling up. She waved Brienne away when the lady knight looked over at her.

It took a fortnight to secure a ship and to have their stuff moved onto the ship.

"Are you going to miss this place, my lady?"

Guinevere turned her head, smiling up at Brienne. "Not even in the slightest." Tyrosh was a very large and loud place, the people wearing colors so bright that it made her head ache most of the time. "I will miss the brandy though." The pear-brandy was just about the only good thing about Tyrosh. She noticed Brienne stifling a laugh. "Will you miss it?"

The lady knight shook her head. "No I will not, my lady." It was quiet for a while, both women preoccupied with their thoughts.

Guinevere thought back to the letter the Imp had sent her.

'  _What's a stag without a right hand? It should seem that the stag is on the hunt for the wolf.  
Will the young wolf meet with the lion at the crossroads?'_

The Imp was hilarious indeed.

Nearly a month passed before the saw the shores of her homeland. "Oh but it is most joyous to be back on familiar soil."

"Perhaps you should change, my lady."

"Not just yet. We must go meet with him."

The women rode on horses –given to the by people at an inn they stopped at. It took them two days to reach the crossroads, and there was the Imp.

"You are a right loon, you know that?" Were Guinevere's first words.

Tyrion laughed loudly, nodding his head. "Of course I know this. How could one not be a loon with a family like mine?" He bowed as she climbed down off the horse and towered over him. "As always, it is quite a pleasure to see you, my lady."

"Not as pleasurable as seeing the whores you so adore, I'm sure." Her lips curved into a sweet smile.

"Oh how you make me laugh, my lady," Tyrion then cleared his throat. "Now on to business."

"Right," Guinevere nodded her head. "The king is going to ask Ned to be his right hand?"

"Yes he is." Tyrion nodded. "I'm quite afraid for him, my lady. Kings Landing has a way of changing people."

Guinevere snorted, rolling her eyes. "If you think that Kings Landing could in any way change Ned, then you are not only an Imp –you are also mentally touched."

"Whatever you say, my lady." He then paused and looked around Guinevere to gaze up at Brienne. "Who is this brute?"

"That brute is Brienne of Tarth, and you will do well to respect her."

"I meant no disrespect, my ladies." Tyrion bowed once again.

"All I care for if the respect and the opinion of Lady Guinevere –yours doesn't matter, Imp."

"Calm down, Brienne."

"Yes my lady."

Shaking her head, Guinevere regarded Tyrion for a few moments. "Does anyone know I'm here?"

"I've said nothing."

"Good. I wish to surprise everyone."

"Surprises are quite interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 

The look that was on her face was one that caused the Imp and Lady Knight to groan. They both knew that from that look alone that she was up to something –what it was, neither of them knew.

"Are you absolutely sure no one knows?" She asked, her tone further proving that she was up to something.

"I am quite sure, Lady Guinevere." Tyrion nodded, watching her with a cautious look on his face.

"Then let's go surprise them."

"My lady, now would be the time for you to change into the appropriate attire." Brienne said, watching her with a cautious look also on her face.

"My attire is perfectly appropriate." Guinevere smiled, before glancing down at herself. She was wearing a pair of breeches and a tunic along with boots. Tilting her head back up, she brushed a dark lock of her hair out of her face. "But if you would help my tie back this mass of insanity, it would be most appreciated."

Over the last few years that Brienne and Guinevere had known each other, Guinevere had taught the lady knight many a things that ladies do –like how to style hair, cook and sew, and in return, Brienne taught her how to fight –and she was quite good at it too. She had also picked up Brienne's hatred for wearing female clothing –only doing so when absolutely necessary.

"As you wish, my lady." Brienne came up behind her and put a few braids in her hair before tying them together so that Guinevere's bangs weren't in her face.

"Thank you, ma'am." Guinevere smiled before turning to Tyrion, that look back on her face. "You will sneak us into Winterfell."

"And how does my lady propose I do that?" He asked, raising a brow.

"There's another entrance into Winterfell. You will cause a distraction long enough for us to sneak in."

"Why do you wish your return to be secret?"

Guinevere raised a brow, bending so she could look him in the face. "Because, my darling little ankle biter, if they know I'm backright away, they will send me away again –and we certainly cannot have that." She stood back to her full height, which was maybe a few heads taller than Tyrion. Brushing her hands over her tunic, she regarded him.

"What makes you think they won't send you away even if you sneak inside?"

"I don't." She said simply.

"Then-"

"Stop questioning her, Imp." Brienne commanded, blue eyes glaring down at the half man.

Guinevere smirked and Tyrion nodded his head.

"Let us sneak you in, my lady."

The women mounted their horses and took off for Winterfell with Tyrion following. They split up at before they could be seen, the women going around to the back entrance while Tyrion entered Winterfell.

The women shared a look before nodding. They tied up their horses and walked to the secret door, Brienne watching for anyone coming. The door was very old, and looked much like a godswood tree with the face that looked as if it were crying tears of blood. Guinevere pulled a dagger out of her waistband, slicing open her palm and sliding her hands into the open mouth of the door. It gave a groan before it opened. Pulling her hand free, she turned to Brienne and flashed the woman a grin before thewomen headed through the door.

"What is this place, my lady?"

"Call me Guin." She insisted, shaking her head _._ "This place is a secret escape route –or entrance. Only certain people can open the door."

"…Interesting."

It was certainly most interesting. The door led through the hot-springs that warmed Winterfell, and down through the crypt.

Once they reached the crypt, they could hear voices coming. Both of them shared a look before hiding behind a statue –which turned out to be one of Lyanna Stark. Both women held their breaths as the voices came closer, their eyes wide and fearful. They couldn't be found so soon.

"She was more beautiful than this damn statue. Ah, damn it, Ned. Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She deserved more than this darkness…"

"It's what she wanted, Robert."

"She deserved more than being kept in this shithole."

"It was her wishes."

"We have business to discuss, gentlemen."

Guinevere furrowed her brows at the voices, looking at Brienne. She held her finger up, telling the lady knight to remain quiet.

"Another Lannister, always on my ass."

"What business are you talking about, Lord Tywin?"

"The betrothal of my son and your sister."

At that, Guinevere stepped out from behind the statue, causing all three men to jump and scream –much like a woman would. "Over my dead body." No way was she marrying Tyrion, the little imp was too much of a man-whore and she'd be damned if she was going to marry that man.

"What in the seven hells are you doing here!?" Ned and Robert demanded in unison, before Ned pulling her into a hug, causingher to laugh as she embraced her brother for the first time in almost a decade.

"I've come home, darling brothers." She pressed a kiss to Ned's cheek before they released each other.

"Why?"

"It should seem that you are to be the hand of the king, and I just could not miss it." She paused, glaring at all three men. "I will not marry that Imp."

Lord Tywin laughed, a sound that gave her the creeps. "It would not be Tyrion you would marry, my lady."

Guinevere raised a brow, crossing her arms. "Then what son do you mean?" She paused, seeing the looks on all of their faces. Her own eyes narrowed. "You mean the kingslayer?" At that, she started to laugh.

"Why are you dressed as a man?" Ned shook his head.

"It's most comfortable."

"Hiding your womanly figure with that outfit." Robert shook his head, a sigh escaping him.

"Back to this business of you all planning to marry me off to the Kingslayer." Guinevere had her hands on her hips now, a glareon her pretty face. "I will not do it."

"You have no say in this, girl." Lord Tywin said. "It will happen, because the king so wishes it."

Her grey eyes flickered to Robert, a frown on her face.

"Walk with me." The king held his arm out for her, smiling when she looped her arm through his. They both walked away from Tywin and Ned, out to the courtyard. Once there, they both embraced each other in a hug before releasing each other. "You look so much like her…"He sighed, shaking his head.

"I know…" She sighed, before looking him in the eyes. "Why are you trying to make me marry that man?"

The king sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I do not want him in the Kingsguard any longer." At her curious look, he continued. "There are far too many Lannister's in Kings Landing as it is. Were he to be released from the guard and marry you, he would once again be Tywin's heir and allowed to return home."

"So you pawn me off to the lion's just to have one less in your midst's?" She sighed. "I am quite saddened that you would do that to me." Perhaps she should have stayed in Tyrosh –at least she was not being forced to get married there.

"You do not want a husband?"

"I never have."

"How can you say such a thing?"

"Marriage has never been a want of mine. I have seen countless marriages and the woman is treated poorly –the man cheats, or beats her. I do not want that to be my fate."

The king grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to the back off it. "I would not allow a man to beat you."

Guinevere gave him a small smile before glancing around and noticing for the first time that they had an audience.

"Mind your own business!" The king shouted, seeing the crowd also. They all dispersed, and he turned back to her. "Would you consider it?"

"Perhaps…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 

"My lady." Brienne called from behind, causing both King Robert and Guinevere to turn.

"What is it, Brienne?"

"I was just coming to check on you." The lady knight said, hands clasped behind her back. "Your grace, forgive me for being so rude." She bowed to the king.

"Did you just bow?" The king chuckled.

"Forgive me, your grace; I never did learn to curtsy."

"It's quite alright, my lady."

Guinevere smiled at her, pleased that Brienne was so polite to a man for once. She then turned to see the King looking at Brienne speculatively. "Is there something wrong, your grace?"

"What is that?" He pointed to Brienne's armor.

The two women shared a look before Guinevere cleared her throat. "It's the sigil for the House of The Blue Rose." It took only a few moments for the King's eyes to widen.  _So he's heard of it,_ she thought, fighting a smirk.

"Are you serious?"

"I am quite serious, your grace."

"What are you doing out of Tyrosh?" He demanded.

Guinevere stepped between Brienne and the King, her hand resting on her sword. "Brienne is my personal guard, your grace. She means no harm, so please calm yourself."The king took a few breaths, causing her to smile. "Are you well now, your grace?"

"I am fine, girl." The king rubbed his face. "Seven hells, how did you get mixed in with this?"

"You and Eddard sent me away to Tarth –Brienne is the only living child of Lord Selwyn Tarth. She befriended me and once Lord Tarth decided that Brienne was not to be married, he sent her away."She glanced up at her friend before looking back at the king. "I followed her –I knew I was much safer with her, for she is much more skilled than any swordsman in all the seven kingdoms."

The king watched them both, eyes narrowed. "I've heard the stories of you, woman. Taking down men left and right –Brienne the Beauty."

Guinevere reached behind her, grasping Brienne's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze as the king used the hated nickname. "She does not do so unless they swing at her first, I assure you, your grace."

"If you say so, Lady Guinevere." The king muttered before raising a hand and waving it. "I must talk business with Tywin and Ned. I'll see you at the feast." He turned and headed for where the two men in question were standing –they looked to be in a heated discussion.

Guinevere released Brienne's hand and turned, gazing up at the woman who stood several heads taller than her. "That was quite close."

"Yes it was." The lady knight nodded, gazing down at her. "When will you tell them?"

"Whenever the urge strikes." Guinevere smirked, causing Brienne to stifle a laugh.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, causing Guinevere to turn around.

A gasp escaped her, her hands flying up to her mouth. In front of her stood Lyanna's mini-me. Shaking her head, she let her hands fall to her sides. "I am Guinevere Stark, and you are?"

"Arya Stark." The girl said, looking at Guinevere curiously. "You are Aunt Guinevere?"

"I am." She was surprised when the girl hugged her. Her arms wrapped around the girl, who was barely two heads shorter than her. "It is lovely to meet you, Arya."

"Father has told us stories of you. Did you really hit Uncle Benjen for taking your toy?"

"I did, yes." She laughed, shaking her head. "But to be fair, it was my favorite toy."

Arya beamed up at her before releasing her hold on Guinevere. "You are cool."

"Thank you."

"Arya, who are you speaking to?" A voice said, and Guinevere looked up to see a boy with thick auburn hair and deep blue eyes.

"This is Aunt Guinevere." Arya informed him. "This is my brother Bran." She smiled at her aunt before pointing behind Bran. "That is Robb, Sansa, Rickon and Jon."

Out of all of them, Jon was the one who looked the most like a Stark. "It is truly nice to meet all of you."

Each of them hugged her tightly before releasing her.

"You are so tiny." Robb commented.

"Hey!" She frowned, hands on her hips. "I am not tiny; I am merely…oh shut up." She grumbled, shaking her head as they all laughed at her. "I am at least three heads taller than the Imp."

"It still does not say much for your height, Aunt." Robb smiled.

Her grey eyes narrowed before she too laughed. Her gaze flickered to Rickon and she smiled warmly. "You are most adorable." The little boy held his arms up, a silent demand to be held. Guinevere lifted him up and hugged him to her chest.

"How old are you?" Arya asked.

"My Nineteenth name-day is coming up in just a few days." She rubbed her hand over Rickon's back, humming softly.

"You are so much younger than father." Arya said, shaking her head.

"How old are all of you?" They all rattled off their ages, and Guinevere shook her head. The eldest boys were roughly her age. "Wow." She handed Rickon quietly over to Sansa, seeing as the babe had fallen asleep.

"Who are you?" Arya asked her tone one of awe as she stared up at Brienne.

"She is Lady Brienne of Tarth, and the House of The Blue Rose." Guinevere replied. The boys shared a look before glancing at their aunt, both with curious looks on their faces. "She is my closest friend and most loyal friend." They both nodded.

"We are going to go practice with the swords, would you like to join us Lady Brienne?" Jon asked.

The lady knight glanced at Guinevere, and nodded when Guin nodded for her to go. "What will you do, my lady?"

"I thought I would practice with you." She caught Brienne's smirk as the boys stared at her as if she were crazy. "I am quite handy with a sword."

"I want to see!" Arya shouted excitedly.

Once they were all at the practice area, Brienne drew her sword and started to spar with Jon, both being careful not to actually wound the other.

Guinevere smiled sweetly at Robb, who in turn looked at her nervously. "Draw your sword, my darling." She drew her sword,and practice was on.

It lasted a few hours before they all stopped, covered in sweat and a bit of blood (just minor scratches), and panting for breath.

"A lady should not be handling a sword." An arrogant sounding voice said.

Guinevere lifted her head and her eyes instantly narrowed. "And why is that, Kingslayer?" She hissed.

"It is not a woman's place." Jaime replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not a woman's place?" Guinevere asked, putting her sword away but keeping her hand on the pommel. "Then what is a woman's place, Ser?"

"A woman's place is at home, managing the home and birthing babes."

"Oh you sexist pig!" Guinevere shouted, ready to knock that arrogant look right off of his face.

"I would watch who you call names, my lady." He glanced her over. "Or is it Ser?"

Guinevere stepped up to him, tilting her head up to glare at him. "I can assure you that I am most definitely a woman."

His hand rest on her shoulder before slowing skimming down her arm and around to her back. Just before he could touch her bottom, she stomped on his foot and stormed away, leaving him in pain as her niece and nephews laughed.

"Oh, I loathe that man!" She shouted as she and Brienne entered the chambers they were to be staying at. They always shared a room, taking turns sleeping while the other stood guard. "So arrogant and sexist! Who in the seven hells does he think he is!?" She ripped off her tunic, tossing it on the floor.

"He is your betrothed, my lady." Brienne said.

"I will not marry that man!" She shouted as maid's came in with a bath filled with warm water so she could clean herself before the feast. She waved them all out before stripping completely and sliding into the bath. "How could they even suggest a marriage to that twat!?"

"Perhaps to merge your house's?"

"They can kiss my arse!" She scrubbed her skin clean before cleaning the dirt from her hair. "I wish to strangle him!" Never had someone riled her up that quickly.

"You should calm yourself, my lady. Unless you wish for someone to come and investigate all the shouting."

Guinevere looked at Brienne and heaved a sigh, dunking herself under the water once again before coming back up.

"Are you calm?"Brienne looked highly amused.

"I am just so happy you are amused by my anger, Brienne." Guinevere huffed before climbing out of the tub and putting on a robe.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 

"Calm yourself my lady, I am almost done." Brienne sighed as Guinevere shifted in her seat.

"I detest having my hair styled." Guinevere sighed, slumping in her seat.

Brienne rolled her eyes and took out the style, deciding obviously to allow Guinevere to have her way.

"Thank you!" Guinevere laughed before standing and putting on her gown. It was a deep blue gown with sapphires sewn in near her breasts –the neck of the gown low enough that it bared her shoulders and allowed one a glimpse of her ample cleavage –she wore a metal chain about her hips and slid her sword through the chain, allowing it to hang at her hips. Her dark brown curly mane of hair flowing down her back and stopping just at her knees and her sapphire encrusted jeweled headdress –her grey eyes shown brilliantly.

"You look lovely, my lady." Brienne said, grabbing her deep blue cloak and pulling it on.

"As do you, Lady Brienne." Guinevere smiled, grabbing her grey cloak with the fur covered hood and slid it on. "I am ready, are you?"

"I am ready."

Both women left the chambers, making their way through the Stark home to the great hall. They found the king, queen, Lord and Lady Stark along with their children, and a new comer. She refused to glance in Ser Jaime's direction lest she lose her temper again.

"Guinevere, I would like to introduce you to my ward Theon Greyjoy." Ned said, smiling.

Guinevere smiled at Theon, before it dropped into a frown as she felt his eyes raking over her form. "My eyes are up here." Shesnapped, scowling at him when he looked at her face. "Men." She scoffed, shaking her head before glancing around the hall. "Where is Jon?"

"He is not joining us this evening." Lady Stark said in a slightly chilled tone.

"Why not?"

"He is a bastard."

Guinevere stared at her, a brow raised. "He is family." She said simply. The doors opened and everyone walked inside, all but Guinevere and Brienne. "I am going to get my nephew." She informed the lady knight before leaving the hall. She heard the sounds of someone beating a sword against something, and she discovered that it was Jon. "Nephew, you must come eat."

"Lady Stark says I cannot."

"Forget what she says. You are family; it matters not if you are not her child." She grasped his hand after grabbing the sword and pulling him along with her, despite his protests. She would be damned if Catelyn pushed him aside and left him out of familyaffairs. As far as Guinevere was concerned, Jon was more a Stark than Catelyn ever would be.

"Really I shouldn't-"

"Hush, boy." She commanded. "Square your shoulders and walk in there proudly." She watched with a smile as he nodded hesitantly, doing as she said. She held her arm out and together they walked into the feast with Brienne silently following.

Her eyes met Catelyn's, who was glaring at the pair angrily. She then glanced at her brother who had pride shining in his eyes. She gave him a smile before she and Jon sat at the table with the Stark children and Theon. She found herself sitting beside Jon and Robb.

"I thought mother said you could not come." Arya said, confused.

"Aunt Guinevere forced me to." Jon said quietly.

"You are family." Guinevere said simply, shrugging as she began to eat. She did not miss the grateful looks the children gaveher, causing her lips to curve into a smile.

Everyone was having a great time; the eldest kids drank plenty of wine. When music started playing, they all got up to dance. Guinevere danced with her eldest nephews for most of the evening, laughing and just having a good time. Robb had to leave to escort Arya to bed after the young girl had thrown food at Sansa –it took all of Guinevere's power to not laugh.

"Are you enjoying your time, Lady Guinevere?" Theon asked, though his words were slurred and he was much too close for her liking.

"I am." She said, dancing away from him. Her eyes narrowed as he grasped her arm and pulled her back to him, very close to his body. She could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath, making her want to vomit. "Let go of me." She said calmly.

"Dance with me." His arms slithered around her, holding her so close she could feel  _all_ of him pressed against her.

She shook her head. "Let me go now." She shoved at his chest.

"Let the lady go." She heard that arrogant voice from earlier –Ser Jaime –shout.

"The lady wants to dance, right?" Theon's hold tightened.

Guinevere took a deep breath before managing to free her hand. Balling her hand into a fist, she let it fly for the boys face –he was much too slow to move away. He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, and Guinevere moved her fingers, not wincing even as it ached badly. "A man should never underestimate a lady's strength." She then turned, facing the table where the Royal's and her family sat. "A man should also listen when a lady says no."

"A lady should not fight." The queen commented.

"Should I have allowed him to just have his way with me?" She was aware of it being extremely quiet in the room, and that no one moved to help Theon.

"Better than to start a scene." Cersei said, a brow rose.

"If I remember correctly, your grace, it was your brother that caused the scene. He is the one who shouted."

"You dare blame that on my brother?" Cersei looked very angry.

"No your grace. All I said was that your brother is the one who shouted –had he not, perhaps it would not have escalated." Guinevere said calmly.

Jaime was looking at her with a look of shock and even a bit of anger on his face.

"I will retire to my chambers. I am sorry to have ruined your evening." She curtsied before exiting the room, ignoring the shouting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 

Jaime waited with the royal family and the Stark's out in the hall, all patiently waiting for Lady Guinevere Stark. The mere thought of the small woman brought a smirk to Jaime's face. When he had seen her outside sword fighting with the Stark heir earlier, he instantly knew who she was. Everyone in Westeros knew who she was. He had never personally met her before but he had heard of her, had heard of her beauty –and her temper. Oh did she have a temper. His foot still ached from wear she'd stomped on it earlier.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused him to turn, as did everyone else. As soon as she appeared, Jaime felt as if someone had knocked the breath clear out of him. The tiny woman who was dressed in men's clothing that hid her figure earlier now transformed into a very  _beautiful_ creature. Her long dark curly hair was down; falling almost to her knees, her pale skin practically glowed. The royal blue dress she wore hugged her curves, allowing him to see the wide set of her hips and the shoulder baring neckline allowed him a small peak of cleavage. She was…much more beautiful than any woman he'd seen.

Hearing her speaking, Jaime fought a smile as her soft raspy voice remained calm even when she was clearly angry. Anyone could look into those eyes of hers and see the fire that burned inside.

Everyone walked inside, Jaime having no choice but to follow. He walked in and took his place, his eyes flickering around for the young beauty –a moment of almost panic hit him when he realized she hadn't walked in, but then he saw her walk in with the Stark bastard. A smirk curved his lips at her act of defiance to Lady Stark. Guinevere Stark was a feisty woman.

As the evening progressed, Jaime found his gaze resting on her more often than not. Sipping his wine, he stood and walked over to where King Robert, Lord Tywin and Ned Stark were gathered, all speaking quietly.

"They will be married." Tywin muttered.

"If Guinevere consents, yes." Ned nodded.

So they were trying to marry off Guinevere? A frown crossed his face at the thought of someone actually taming that beauty.

"She has no choice." Tywin hissed.

"Guin is not one to follow orders, you and I and all of the seven kingdoms know this." King Robert scrubbed a hand over his face.

Tywin sighed before nodding. It was then that all three turned to see Jaime.

"You're marrying her off?"

"That's none of your business, Kingslayer."

Jaime barely held back the urge to roll his eyes at that. "Does she know?"

"She does know. She said she would think about it." The King said.

"And who is it you're trying to marry her off to?" Jaime asked, but before anyone could answer, they all could hear Guinevere telling someone to let go. As he turned his head, he noticed it was the Greyjoy boy. A flash of pure murderous anger hit Jaime atthe sight of the boy manhandling her. "Let the lady go!" Jaime commanded; hand on the hilt of his sword.

The boy slurred his speech, grip tightening on her so much that Jaime was sure she'd have bruises come the morning.

It happened so quickly that Jaime wasn't sure what had happened until after. Guinevere got her hand free and punched Greyjoy in the face and sent the drunken boy to the ground. A surge of pride came over him and he didn't know why.

After arguing, Guinevere bid everyone a goodnight and left quickly, the Lady Knight Brienne following her obediently.

Jaime turned and raised a brow. "He should have kept his hands to himself." And took a sip of wine before bidding everyone a goodnight and taking off for his chambers.

He stripped out of his clothing, letting it all fall to the floor as he lay in bed, hands crossed behind his head as he stared up at the stone ceiling, mind on the young woman.

She certainly wasn't the kind of woman Jaime would have even looked at. She was much shorter than he liked, almost a foot and a half shorter than he. Her temper was much too fierce and she was not the delicate lady much like the women in the Southor even here in the North. He suspected that that was the Lady Knight's doing.

Guinevere Stark wasn't typically his type but Jaime didn't give a damn. Too bad he was in the Kingsguard, he would have already married and bedded her by now.


	6. Chapter 6

“You bloody fucking idiot!”

“That is no way for a lady to talk!”

Guinevere and Ned stood toe to toe –she having to stand on a bench to be able to be face to face with him. As soon as the sun had risen, Ned had sought her out to discuss the marriage. It turns out that he and King Robert decided that she was to definitely marry Jaime –whether she wanted to or not.

That had of course enraged the young she-wolf. She’d already come to the decision that yes, she would marry him –but she didn’t like that her brother nor the king gave her a chance to speak before they had decided it no longer mattered what she wanted. So she started yelling –and throwing things. Ned had taken it all in stride, remaining calm the entire time which just served to make the young woman even angrier.

“Calm yourself, pup.” Ned stretched out his arm, calloused hand grasping her thin wrist. His free hand grabbing the pitcher she was about to throw at him. Setting the pitcher on the table, he then pulled his sister to his chest, shushing her. “It’s the best thing. Our family merging with the Lannister’s will just make us stronger.”

“Since when do you give a damn about that?” Guinevere gritted out between clenched teeth. “Since when are you okay with just handing me over to the Kingslayer!?”

“It’s what’s best for you.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t, not really.” Ned chuckled, kissing the top of her head before pushing her back at arm’s length. “Jaime Lannister is many things, but I do know that he will protect you with his life.”

“Like he did the king?”

“Guinevere…” Ned warned, giving her a look.

She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes before nodding. If Ned swore that the King-slayer would protect her, not that she _needed_ protecting, then she would trust it. “Fine. Does he know of the marriage?”

“King Robert is informing him now,” Ned informed her. “Why don’t you go and see what the children are up to?”


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WARNING: this story is so very different from the book and the TV series. Jaime and Cersei are not having sex, Jaime is NOT the father of Cersei’s children. If you have issues with this, then this is not the story for you and I suggest you go find something new to read.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own GOT at all. The only thing I own is Guinevere and the plot for this story.**

* * *

 

 

“You want me to what?” Jaime stared at King Robert, not remotely believing what he was hearing.

“You heard me, kingslayer.” The king sneered, grasping his goblet of wine. “You are to marry Guinevere Stark.”

Jaime was sure the man was out of his mind. “Men of the Kingsguard are not allowed to marry-“

“You will no longer be part of the Kingsguard.”

Jaime blinked rapidly, before shaking his head side to side in completely and utter confusion.

The king sighed irritably and slammed his goblet down on the table, staring at Jaime. “I’ll explain myself _again_ and this is the last time.” He continued to stare at Jaime as he spoke. “I am releasing you from the Kingsguard, you will once again be your father’s heir and you will inherit Casterly Rock and you _will_ marry Guinevere Stark to ensure an alliance between the families.”

All the blonde male could do was stare at the king. All he wanted growing up was to be part of the Kingsguard –to be a knight, someone that people worshipped. But, after slaying King Aerys, no one respected him…so really, why was he holding onto this?

After mulling it over for a few moments, Jaime finally nodded. “Alright, I’ll do it –not that I had a choice anyway.”

The king laughed and stood from his seat, clapping Jaime on the shoulder with one meaty hand. “Your sense of humor,” He shook his head before giving Jaime a serious look. “You will not beat her.” His tone holding a silent threat.

Jaime stared at him in shock –he was a lot of things, but a woman beater was not one of them. “Of course I won’t.”

“Good.” The king nodded. “If any harm should come to her under your care, I will murder you with my own hands.”

Jaime regarded the king silently for a few moments, and then shook his head. “Why are you so protective of the wolf-pup?”

“None of your business.” The king grunted. “Just do right by her.” And with that, the King released his grip on Jaime’s shoulder and shooed him away. “Go, I have things to attend to.”

Jaime snorted to himself, turned on his heel and left the room. He walked down the hall, his mind whirling with all the information he’d been given. One thought that crossed his mind was ‘How is Cersei going to take this?’.

His sister would not be pleased that he wasn’t going to be in King’s Landing for much longer. She’d always held a certain…fascination for Jaime. When they were younger, they had experimented sexually with each other but had gotten caught by one of the servants who then told their mother. Both of them were told never to do anything like that again and Jaime’s room was moved clear across the castle, as far from Cersei as their parents could get.

While Jaime had taken their mother’s order seriously, Cersei did not. Every chance she got, she tried to seduce Jaime but it didn’t work. The woman never gave up though, even now that she was married to the king.

Truly, Jaime would be ecstatic to be far from Cersei.

As he stepped outside, his lip curved in a grin when he spotted Guinevere and the youngest Stark child –Rickon, playing with little wooden knights, soldiers and horses.

“How lovely,” Jaime commented.

Guinevere made a rude sound and lifted her head, staring up at him. Her ice-y eyes were blazing. “What do you want?”

Oh, the woman was snappy today. Jaime just grinned at her and stooped down, ruffling the Stark child’s hair. “What have you got there?” He asked Rickon.

He smiled widely up at Jaime and held up a wooden Knight, “His name’s Ser Arthur.”

For hours, Jaime sat with Guinevere and Rickon, listening to the child speak. It was actually fascinating.

“Excuse me, it’s time to eat.” A servant girl mumbled out, and then scurried away when she noticed Jaime.

Guinevere stood, brushed herself off and lifted the babe in her arms. “Ready to eat, cub?” She smiled at the child.

“Yes!”

Jaime stood there silently, and then followed them towards the great hall. He caught his sister’s eye, and he _knew_ that she’d been informed, just by the way she was staring at him and Guinevere.

It put Jaime on edge, because he knew just what his sister was capable of.


	8. Chapter 8

That night after dinner, when everyone had dispersed to do whatever it is that they do, Guinevere found herself outside in the courtyard, leaning against a wall and gazing up at the moon. A soft sigh tumbled from her lips, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she relaxed.

She’d had most of the day to think through the news of her marrying Jaime, and she realized it could have been a lot worse. She could’ve been forced to marry Renly Baratheon or worse, Loras Tyrell. A shudder ran through her at the mere thought.

Ser Jaime was probably the best candidate –even if he plucked her last nerve and she desired to beat him with a very heavy object.

All she could do was pray to the Gods that neither of them killed each other.

“You seem to be thinking hard, my lady.”

Sighing, she continued to stare at the moon as she spoke. “I am to marry Ser Jaime Lannister.”

Brienne, the one who spoke, chuckled lowly. “I see you are not pleased, my lady.”

“I never wanted to be married, you know, least of all to a Lannister.” Guinevere looked over at her friend. “But I suppose it could have been worse.”

Brienne nodded, looking as if she wanted to ask something but didn’t know how.

“What is it?” Guinevere murmured.

Brienne took a deep breath before she spoke. “I do not wish to upset you or overstep my bounds, my lady, but…” She trailed off for a moment. “I think you and Ser Jaime will be a very…interesting couple. I also think he’s the only man in the seven kingdoms who can keep up with you.” And with that, the Lady Knight turned and left the courtyard, leaving Guinevere standing there.

“That woman is insane.” Guinevere muttered to herself, a grin playing at her lips as she shook her head. While Guin hadn’t wanted to hear those words, she could agree somewhat with the Lady Knight. Guin and Jaime were definitely going to be an interesting couple.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don’t own anything but my OC.**

* * *

 

 

News of the betrothal spread quickly through Winterfell and the rest of the lands. A Lannister and Stark marrying was definitely eyebrow raising and whisper worthy. It drove Guinevere up a wall.

Strolling through the hall, she could hear the whispering, causing her to grind her teeth. Brienne just silently put her hand on Guinevere’s shoulder, and the smaller woman hissed out a breath. “I hate the bloody whispering! I just want to knock their teeth down their damn throats!” She shouted the last sentence, shooting the servants an ice-y glare.

“Calm yourself, my lady.” Brienne commanded quietly.

Guinevere puffed out her cheeks, eyes narrowed. Counting to ten in her head, she then released her breath and rolled her shoulders.

“Are you calm now?” Brienne asked, still speaking quietly.

“I am fine.” Guinevere sighed, shaking her head which caused her wild dark curls to fly around. “Let us just continue our way.”

Silently, the two women left the castle and headed out to the courtyard. Ned called them over.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“We are going in to town and shopping. Is that alright with you, dear brother?” Guinevere raised an eyebrow.

Ned chuckled quietly, shaking his head. “Have fun, and be careful.”

Guinevere nodded, patting the hilt of her sword. “I always am careful.” She waved goodbye to the family then walked away, Brienne following her. Once again, they were stopped –just outside of the gate.

“What do you want?” Guinevere hissed.

Jaime Lannister just merely smiled and dipped his head down, “I thought I would escort my fiancé and her…friend to town.” He stared at Brienne for a moment, and Guinevere had to stifle a laugh at the look on his face –it was the same look most people gave the lady knight, complete and utter shock mixed with a small shred of fear. “Anyway,” Jaime muttered, shaking his head. “Would that be alright with you?”

“I’ve no choice in the matter, so why bother ask?” Guinevere rolled her eyes.

Jaime chuckled, and she resisted the urge to hit him.

Her hostility for Jaime was merely because she was being forced to marry him –and he was such a cocky, smug, arrogant person.

Letting out a grunt, she passed by him and slipped out of the castle gate and heading for town. She could hear Brienne and Jaime murmuring to each other –which struck her as odd but she said nothing. Obviously Jaime and Brienne knew each other, enough that they carried on with their quiet conversation as they entered the town.

“Why are we stopping?” Jaime asked when Guinevere stopped in front of a vender’s cart. It was a flower vender’s cart.

“Can I please have two dozen of your blue winter roses?” Guinevere asked, choosing to ignore Jaime’s question. She paid for the roses –despite Jaime offering to pay for them, and continued on, carrying them in her hand, careful not to let the thorns prick her skin.

“Why did she want those roses?” She heard Jaime ask Brienne.

“They’re for her sister.” Brienne informed him, trying to remain quiet but Guinevere heard.

Guinevere stopped at another vender, who was selling bundles of material. She picked out a few of the bundles –a grey silk, blue silk and red silk. Jaime was practically beaming like a mad man when she chose it, because it was Lannister red. “Stop giving me that look…it’s terrifying.”

“How is it terrifying? I’m merely smiling.”

“Because your smile is terrifying.” Guinevere stopped at another vender, one who was selling jewelry. She picked out a few items, shooting Jaime a dirty look when he once again offered to pay. “I’ve got enough of my own money, I do not need yours.” She hissed, paying the man and handing some of her items to Brienne to carry.

“Once we’re married, you will have to use my money.” Jaime informed her.

Guinevere stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face him. The expression on her face caused Brienne to shrink back slightly. “I will not _have_ to do a damn thing, Lannister.” Her tone scared even her.

Jaime stared at her, his face a blank mask which annoyed Guinevere. “You _will_ have to do as I say.”

Guinevere walked up to him, poking his chest with her pointer finger as she spoke her next sentence. “I will be your wife, but I will _not_ be your property. You will _not_ order me about or I’ll sever your head from your body.”

Jaime reached around, wrapping his hand up in her hair and yanking her towards him. His eyes practically shooting fire at her. When he spoke, his tone was cold. “Threaten me again wench, and we’ll see whose head is severed from their body.” His grip tightened on her hair, causing her to wince.

In that moment, she felt fear –an emotion she hadn’t felt since she was a child during the rebellion.

Reaching behind her, she gripped his hand and tried to remove it from her hair. He only tightened his grip. “Release me.”

“I may have promised the king not to beat you, but I said nothing about killing you.” He whispered in her ear before releasing his grip on her hair.

She rubbed the back of her scalp, tears prickling at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Ignoring Jaime, she turned to Brienne. “I’m ready to go home.”

The journey was silent. Each person’s thoughts keeping them from speaking.

Brienne unsure of if she did the right thing by not stepping in.

Jaime was remorseful of what he had done to the woman. He knew he shouldn’t have gone as far as he did but his temper got the best of him.

Guinevere terrified of her soon to be husband –scared that he would actually kill her. After all, he did kill the king he swore to protect. She was also angry that Brienne hadn’t stepped in to save her this time –she had grown used to the Lady knight protecting her.

As they entered the courtyard, Brienne took off for the castle, muttering something about putting away Guinevere’s purchases.

Guinevere stood beside Jaime silently, staring down at the ground for a moment. Clearing her throat, she didn’t remove her gaze from the ground. “I need to go pay my respects to my sister.” She murmured.

She heard Jaime sigh, before he slid a few fingers beneath her chin, lifting her head up and forcing her to gaze at him. She saw the remorse in his eyes. “I am truly sorry for how I reacted back there, my lady. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me.” He sighed. Then he gave her a serious look. “I swear to the Gods that it will not happen again.”

Guinevere doubted it, but she nodded her head. “May I go now?”

Jaime released another sigh and let her go.

Guinevere raced off towards her sister’s tomb, the roses in her hands. She walked through the dark until she came to the statue of her sister that covered her grave. “Hi, Lya.” She murmured, setting the roses down in front of the statue before sitting down on the ground, sitting cris-cross. She was thankful that she chose to wear trousers that day. “I miss you so very much, big sister. I hope you, Brandon and father are all together and happy wherever you are.” She could feel tears dripping down her cheeks. “I’m going to be married…to a Lannister. Jaime Lannister.” A sob tore from her throat. “Gods Lya, I’m so scared. What if he kills me? I really do not want to die…” Guinevere put her hand on the ground, trying to stop the tears. “I wish you could be here, to help me…to give me some kind of advice because I feel so very lost. There is no one I can talk to, because everyone seems to tell me just to marry this man… How can I marry someone that I fear? That I cannot trust?”

Wiping her cheeks, she stood and brushed herself off. Pressing a kiss to her finger tips, she then touched the statue. “I love you, sister. And I hope you’re at peace.”

As she left the tombs, a cold breeze swept over her and she swore she could hear a soft voice whispering to her but she brushed it off.

All throughout the evening meal, Guinevere was quietly. She barely spoke, unless someone spoke to her. She ignored the looks her family gave her. Finishing off her glass of wine, she excused herself to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

In just a weeks’ time, Guinevere –along with Ned and his two daughters would all be heading to Kings Landing along with the King and his people. Guinevere was absolutely nervous about it, but she said nothing to no one –kept her thoughts to herself.

Arya had kept Guinevere quite busy. The young girl had asked her aunt all about swords and her life in Tyrosh. Guinevere had been all too happy to share stories with the girl –it kept her mind on something other than the upcoming trip and wedding.

The last few days, Guinevere had not come out of her room until late at night, when all the others would be in their rooms. Not a soul would be out and about. She would creep out of the castle and go sneak off to the Godswood, and just sit there for hours. As soon as the sun would start to rise, she would sneak back into the castle to her room, where she would then sleep. Servants would bring her food –which she nibbled at.

Arya would come to her room once she actually finished her lessons. The young girl would tell her Aunt all that she had learned, and the things she wished to learn. It seemed as if the girl truly wanted to learn to fight –to learn how to handle a sword. Her parents were against it though.

“Once we are in Kings Landing, I will speak to Ned.” Guinevere promised the girl, causing the girl to squeal and practically tackle her aunt in a hug.

That evening though, Arya managed to drag Guinevere out of her room to join the family for the evening meal.

Guinevere sat at the end of the table beside Arya, quietly eating.

“We have not seen you these last few days, sister.” Ned’s gaze was on her. He was giving her a look of concern.

Lips curved in a barely there smile, her gaze flickered towards her brother. “I have been in my room, reading and packing my things for our trip.”

Ned stared her down, almost as if he was trying to see if she was lying –which she wasn’t, not really. She had been reading and packing her things. “Hmm.” Ned hummed, and then went back to eating.

Everyone at the table had gone quiet as they ate their meals. Usually, they would all be joking around and laughing, possibly even throwing food at each other. But it seemed as if Guinevere’s mood had transferred to everyone.

Soon, everyone finished their food and all the children headed to their rooms. Guinevere, Ned and Catelyn were left alone.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Catelyn spoke up.  “So…are you excited for the wedding?” Both Ned and Guinevere looked at her as if she were insane –causing the woman to cough before sipping her wine. “Well…if you will excuse me, I have some things I should tend to.” Pressing a kiss to Ned’s cheek, Catelyn quickly left the room, leaving the siblings alone.

Ned let out a sigh, scrubbing his hands over his face before leveling Guinevere with a look. “Are you well?”

“Of course I am.” Guinevere drained her goblet of wine, the sweet liquid warming her. Hearing Ned scoff, she grunted. “I wish I did not have to marry him.”

“Why?”

Guinevere’s gaze shifted to her brother; she found him giving her a curious look. “I’ve never wanted to marry. And Jaime…he…” She paused for a moment, looking for the right words. “He annoys me…he gets under my skin like no one else. Since I’ve met him, I’ve wanted nothing more than to slit his throat.”

Ned started chuckling, before calming himself when Guinevere shot him a dark look. “I apologize, pup, but…I’ve never seen or heard of you disliking someone that much.” He paused, seemingly thinking of what he wanted to say next, which made her wary. “Are you sure you do not have feelings, other than hatred or anger, for Jaime?”

Guinevere stared at him before laughing, almost hysterically. “Are you serious? Ned, I feel nothing for him.”

They stared each other down for a while before Ned nodded, finished his wine and bid her goodnight.

Guinevere stood from her seat and walked out of the room, heading down the hallway and out the door into the courtyard. Tonight she wouldn’t go to the Godswood; no…tonight she was going to go for a ride through the woods.

Sneaking out to the stables, she found a horse –it was solid black. Walking up to the horse, she slowly reached a hand out, waiting; the horse bumped its nose against her palm, and Guinevere smiled.

Once she got the horse saddled up, she climbed up and the horse was running, through the gates of Winterfell and into the surrounding forest. The moon was high in the sky, the air was cool and never in her life had she ever felt so _alive._

Whipping through the woods, ducking low branches and jumping over fallen trees, Guinevere let out a laugh. For the first time since she heard the news of her betrothal to Jaime Lannister, Guinevere felt happy; she knew the happiness couldn’t and probably wouldn’t last long, but she’d enjoy it while she still could.

Making the horse stop as they approached a creek, Guinevere climbed down off the animals back, gently petting the creature. “Go drink.” She watched as the horse obeyed, bowing its head down to drink the cool water.

Suddenly, there was a noise; leaves crunching and twigs snapping. Grabbing for the dagger she kept strapped to her hip, gaze darted around. “Who’s there?” The noises continued, causing her to really begin to panic; why had she ridden off without telling anyone? Why didn’t she get Brienne to tag along with her?

The noise got closer and closer…and she could hear the sounds of hooves beating against the forest floor.

“I will ask one more time, who’s there!?”

The sounds continued, until finally, a figure broke through the trees; and when Guinevere saw who it was, she wanted to run.

“What in the seven hells are you doing here, Lannister?” She didn’t put the dagger away though; her last experience with Jaime had caused her to become wary of the male.

Jaime halted the horse, carefully climbing down off its back; Guinevere watched as it walked towards the horse she’d ridden. Her gaze darted back to Jaime, who stood with his hands held in surrender. “Careful now, I am not here to harm you.”

Guinevere eyed him, slowly lowering the dagger but keeping a tight grip on the weapon. “What are you doing here?”

“I always take a ride at nightfall.” He seemed to be looking her up and down; almost making her squirm under his gaze. “You look like hell.”

“Thank you,” She snorted. Slowly, she put the dagger away, sensing that he really meant her no harm.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” It was a statement.

“I’ve been avoiding everyone.”

Slowly, Jaime stepped closer, stopping when she took a step back. “I’m sorry.”

“You already said that before. I’m aware you’re sorry.” She glanced down at her feet.

“…Are you ready for the trip back to the Red Keep?”

“All of my belongings are packed, yes.”

“That is not what I asked.”

Her gaze shifted up to his face. “No, I am not ready for the trip.”

She heard him sigh, watched him scrub a hand over his face. “I didn’t want this, you know. I never wanted to marry either…” She stared at him in surprise. “All I’ve wanted was to be part of the Kingsguard…to be a Knight.”

“Why are-“

“You’re not the only one who has no choice in this.” Jaime stared at her.

“Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? For them taking your dream away from you? Because if that is what you want…”

“I don’t want you to feel sorry for me. I just wanted you to know…”

It was quiet between them, the sounds of creatures scurrying through the forest the only noises around them.

Getting back on their horses, they rode back to Winterfell in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

The day finally came that they were to ride to Kings Landing. Guinevere wasn't happy but she had no choice. With all of her things packed up and put on the cart, she took once last glance around before climbing up on her horse-she was to ride with Ser Jaime the entire time which she was also not happy about.

She could feel eyes on her, and took a quick glance around, catching the queen’s eye. The blonde woman glaring hatefully at her -Guinevere was completely confused because she had never done a thing to the woman. Why would the queen be glaring at her? Was it because Guinevere was marrying the queen’s brother? It confused her greatly, but she decided that now was not the time to try to figure out what she had done.

She waited patiently as Ned said goodbye to his wide and other sons -Jon was to go with them to Kings Landing instead of going to the Wall like he had originally planned. Guinevere had managed to convince the boy to come with her and be her guard -because she trusted none of the Lannister men whatsoever. Jon had agreed after much begging and pleading. He sat on his horse just behind her, also patiently waiting for them to take off. Finally, the goodbyes were said and they were all off.

Guinevere road side by side with Jaime, though she truly didn't want to -even thought the two had somewhat come to a truce that night in the forest. In truth, Jaime made her nervous. One never could tell what to expect with the man. One minute he was nice, the next he was a complete pompous asshole. She swore that one day she would get dizzy from his mood swings.

They stopped a few times along the way –at one of the stops, Prince Joffrey had been bitten by Nymeria –they’d wanted to kill the wolf but hadn’t been able to find it. In the end, Lady (Sansa’s direwolf) had been killed. Guinevere had to sit and comfort Sansa that night, the young girl had been hysterical. Guinevere wanted nothing more than to hunt down every single one of those who had a hand in the mess and destroy all of them –but she didn’t.

When King’s Landing came into view, she nearly vomited. The wedding would take place in a less than a fortnight and it nauseated her to think that she’d forever be tied to a Lannister.

Soon enough, they rode into town, stopping outside of the Red Keep. Ned and his two daughters were staying in one part of the castle while Guinevere was to stay in another, near Jaime’s chambers. _That_ thought made her feel even more nauseated. But she had no choice in the matter, so she kept her mouth shut. If she tried to fight the betrothal, the Lannister’s would take it out on her family and Guinevere would not allow that to happen.

The only thing that made her feel even remotely safe was the fact that her nephew and Brienne were appointed her personal guards. She knew from experience that Brienne wouldn’t allow anything terrible to happen to her and Jon was family.

Her trunks were put in her room and she wondered if she should even bother to unpack, when in just a short amount of time, she’ll be moved into Jaime’s chamber until they move to Casterly Rock.

Sighing to herself, she laid on the bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. It was incredibly warm in Kings Landing, but Guinevere was used to warm weather after exploring foreign lands for so long.

“Seems you’ve made yourself at home.” A voice spoke. Guinevere sat up, glancing over –completely surprised to see Cersei standing in her doorway. “I am glad, Sweet Girl.”

“I appreciate you allowing me to stay here.” Even though it wasn’t the Queen who was allowing her to stay here. It was all King Roberts doing.

“I would have it no other way.” But something in her tone, in her eyes too, told Guinevere that the Queens words were nothing but fake. Slowly, the Queen strolled around the room, nosing around. “You are marrying my brother, which makes us…family.” The word was nearly hissed out.

Guinevere knew that the Queen disliked her; she had always disliked her –even though she’d never met Guin in person. It was all because of Robert’s love for Lyanna. Guinevere was the only Stark sister left after Lyanna died, and it seemed as if the Queens hatred for a _ghost_ transferred over to Guin.

“Why do you not just come out and say what you want to say, Queen Cersei?” Guinevere wasn’t trying to piss her off, but she hated all the false pleasantries. “You do not want me marrying him. You would rather I had stayed away.”

Cersei paused, before nodding. “If I had my way about it, you would not be marrying him. But my father wants it so it shall be.” She took a few steps, towering over Guinevere now. “Do not think for one second though, that my brother loves you or will ever love you. Jaime is my twin and I know him better than anyone else ever could.” She leaned down, glaring hatefully. “You are just the breeder. You are nothing more than the vessel to carry his heir. Once he has his heir, he will have no use for you.”And then she flashed a saccharine sweet smile at Guinevere.

“Are you bothering our soon to be sister, Cersei?” Oh, if there were ever a time that Guinevere had wanted to hug Tyrion, it would be now.  

“Why ever would I do that?”

Guinevere nearly rolled her eyes but she refrained.

“Father is looking for you.” Tyrion said.

Cersei looked at them both one more time before leaving.

As soon as she was gone, Guinevere let out a relieved breath. “Your sister is an evil cow.”

“Tell me something I do not already know.” They both glanced at each other before laughing. Once they both calmed down, Tyrion spoke up. “I am quite surprised you agreed, Lady Guinevere.”

“I had no choice.” She sighed, sitting back down on her bed.

Tyrion walked over to her, staring up into her eyes. “I want you to know something. My brother is a good man, regardless of the crime he committed. He will protect you fiercely and he will treat you as you should be.” His lips curved in a sad sort of smile. “If he wasn’t who I know he is, there would be no way that I would allow you, someone so precious, to marry him.”

It was no secret that Tyrion had feelings for Guinevere. But he knew she didn’t return his feelings and he was more than happy to be just her friend –heaven knows he doesn’t have many of those.

“Thank you, Tyrion.” She gave him a smile.


End file.
